Eyes Of Chaos And Destruction
by kellym01
Summary: Genma abused Ranma and Nodoka, Nodoka runs away taking Ranma with her they go to China Nodoka trains Ranma in the art and in magic she soon learns her son is an Alpha Stigma how will things change in an AU where magic is common and Ranma is raised correctly and Nodoka isn't so obsessed with honor I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Legend of legendary heroes, only brief reference not a xover
1. Chapter 1

When Ranma was born it was the happiest day of Nodoka's life, if only she knew how much chaos and pain would follow his birth, not even a day after his birth and Genma tried to take him away from her, to train him, make him a 'man among men' an acceptable heir for the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, constantly saying that her love would make him weak and a disgrace, a stain on the Saotome name.

He even went as far to create a seppuku contract, signed with his thumbprint and even went as far to force Ranma's hand in ink and upon the contract; she took the contract and tore it apart. The minute they got home it started, Genma had decided that since words wouldn't reach her then physical force would, he beat her, as years past not a day went by that Nodoka and Ranma weren't beaten, though with Ranma he called it training.

Genma terrified Nodoka, she protected Ranma whenever she could and would be punished because of it but she knew there was nowhere else she could go, her family were so obsessed with honour that they wouldn't help and her husband's family was no better than he was, she felt so trapped, but then the day came when Genma went too far and Nodoka no longer cared of the consequences, she took Ranma and ran, the day Genma put Ranma through the Neko-Ken 'training'.

Present…

That night Nodoka grabbed Ranma, a small bag on her back with essentials, food, water, a blanket and some money as well as having the Saotome honour blade strapped to her back, knowing she would need to defend herself and her son.

Ranma stirred in her hold as she picked him up, he was covered in scars, bite marks and bruises, Ranma slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother, the fear in his eyes vanishing, he clung to his mother with all his strength.

"Momma" Ranma whispered, resting his head on her chest.

"Shhh" Nodoka whispered as she stroked the back of his head, glancing round, holding her breath and listening, she was relieved to hear the heavy snoring of her husband and that he had yet to awaken "We don't want to wake daddy" she whispered as she slowly and silently headed down the stairs and straight to the front door.

When Ranma heard his mother he brought one of his hands to his face and clamped it down on his mouth, not wanting to let the slightest sound escape his lips, his body shook as he imagined what his 'father' would do if he were to wake up.

Nodoka slowly unlocked the door and opened it before exiting her house and slowly closing it before slowly heading out the front gate, the minute she closed the gate she pulled Ranma close to her and began sprinting off in a random direction.

Nodoka knew that her husband would find them if they stayed in Japan, he was stubborn and she was nowhere near as good as her husband when it came to escaping without a trace, she hadn't studied under the worst pervert in all Japan like him.

She made her way to the beach where she knew she would be able to find a boat, when she and Genma were courting they had rented a row boat once, it had been romantic, if only she knew what kind of man he would become when she gave him a child, that he was manipulating her, it had been an arranged marriage but he played her, made it feel like so much more and then when the day came she was more than willing to bare his child, if only she'd known how he'd treat them, she would have left long before she gave birth.

She made her way to where some boats were tied to the port, she placed Ranma in one of them and proceeded to place her backpack and sword in the boat, she proceeded to untie the rope, keeping an eye out for the security guard and just like always he was sat in his booth snoozing the night away. She sat in the boat and proceeded to row them out of boat.

"Momma where are we going" Ranma asked, his voice timid and shaking, Nodoka thought for a moment, considering where the last place Genma would expect them to go to, even if he found out about the soon to be missing boat.

"China and away from daddy" Nodoka replied as she continued to row, gradually getting further and further away from the shore, it didn't take long for Ranma to fall asleep once he had Nodoka paused and took a moment to just look at her child before pulling the blanket out of her pack and placing it on Ranma before continuing to row the boat.

A/N Just an idea that wouldn't go away, I know it's not very long but it's mostly just a prologue, no idea what the pairing will be or if there be a pairing, plz review, open to suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so Nodoka closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, hugging Ranma close to her, she awoke a couple hours later when Ranma stirred awake, Nodoka glanced round, she could still see Japan in the distance.

"Ranma watch closely" Nodoka instructed before extending her arm in the direction of Japan, her index and middle finger extended before beginning to focus all the power within her body and directed it to her finger tips, they began to glow bright blue before she began to move them in what seemed like a random direction, that is until a bright blue magical circle was created, a powerful fire erupted from the circle.

The small row boat began to move with incredible speed. "Momma why didn't you do that earlier?" Ranma asked as he stared at the magic circle, eyes wide with wonder without a single trace of fear or pain.

"Spells are usually quite flashy and we couldn't risk drawing attention ourselves" Nodoka replied, watching Japan grow smaller and smaller into it was completely out of sight, they were finally free of Genma, they were safe now, Nodoka dipped her hand into her backpack and fished out a small baguette and split it in half, handing the bigger half to Ranma.

"You're gonna need to keep your strength up Ranma but don't scarf it down" Nodoka warned as she handed it to him.

"Thank you momma" Ranma replied before taking a bite out of the bread, his eyes constantly darting around as he ate, expecting someone to take it away from him, when his 'father' was around he rarely ever got anything to eat and Nodoka had noticed this and had always made sure to make a little extra food that she could sneak up to Ranma on a night but even with her efforts she could easily to see that Ranma hadn't been eating enough, it was easy to see he was malnourished, if she pulled up his top she would see his ribs thinly coated with his skin.

"Don't worry Ranma…no one's going to take it away from you" Nodoka said in a motherly tone as she continued to nibble on her bread, a smile grew on Ranma's face and he took a larger bite out of it, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of his food which is normally something he couldn't do, at home it was swallow what you can or starve but even then he would only get a mouthful or two at most.

2 Days Later…

Their rowboat stopped on the sandy beach of China, Nodoka cancelled out her magic circle, Nodoka proceeded to place the blanket and their canteens and whatever food had been left out of the pack back into the pack before placing it and the silk encased blade onto her back, she took Ranma's hand and stepped off the boat, using a small enchantment to conceal it from view in case they needed to make a relatively quick getaway and so no one would take off with it.

They proceeded to head into the jungle terrain of China, enjoying the shade casted by the trees, Nodoka kept an eye out for a river as they went, knowing that she would need to refill their canteens soon, they had enough water for them to go on for two days, maybe three if they rationed it but she couldn't expect Ranma to so that, especially at his age.

"Momma is this China?" Ranma asked as he looked round at his surrounding, eyes filled with wonder, he'd never seen a place so beautiful, so peaceful in his life, he just wanted to stay there and rest, enjoy the peace, the safety of this new place.

"Yes Ranma" Nodoka replied in a motherly tone, Nodoka closed her eyes and listened, she heard the sound of running water, it was faint but it was there, she slowly followed the sound, keeping a tight hold on Ranma's hand, Ranma followed his mother, constantly looking round, taking in the sight of his new surroundings.

They were walking for nearly twenty minutes before they found a small stream, the water was clear, much to Nodoka's relief, she dropped onto her knees and proceeded to take the two canteens from her pack and dipped them into the river, refilling them.

Once they were refilled she screwed their lids back on the canteens and placed them back in her back and turned back to Ranma, "Ranma do you remember that spell I used on the boat?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah momma" Ranma replied in a somewhat confused tone.

"Could you redraw it?" Nodoka asked, Ranma proceeded to redraw the circle in the mud, surprising Nodoka that it was an exact replica of the one she had used.

"Okay, now let's try using one, extend your arm and then extend your index and middle finger" Nodoka instructed, Ranma did so "Now focus, feel the energy within you and try to use it to redraw that magic circle" Nodoka instructed, expecting that Ranma wouldn't be able to do it and at best would be able to summon the power within him which was why she was surprised when he drew the magic circle once again perfectly and fired a ball of fire from it, Nodoka quickly used a magic circle of her own to cancel out the blast before the attack caused any damage.

Nodoka just stared at Ranma for a moment, she'd never seen a child, especially one of Ranma's age use a magic circle, Ranma turned to her with a large smile on his face, that was when Nodoka saw it, she saw a symbol in Ranma's eyes just for a second before it faded, the sign of an Alpha Stigma, she made a mental note to make sure that she kept a close eye around Ranma, especially when he was around other people, if anyone found what he was they would make him watch as they killed her before doing the same to him in the most painful way possible, she swore that she would protect Ranma from the prejudice against people like him.

A/N Sorry it's so short, chapters will hopefully get longer soon, plz review, open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Nodoka and Ranma travelled further into jungle like terrain, stopping when the sun was going down, they made camp in a small clearing, a stream running nearby, she instructed Ranma to get some water while she went to get some firewood, not wanting Ranma to stray too far from the clearing, she hurriedly picked up twigs, fallen braches, any source of wood she could find while never going too far from the clearing.

Nodoka headed back and proceeded to make a camp fire at the centre of the clearing, glancing at Ranma who sat in the grass, holding both canteens, Nodoka took them and placed them both against the log, she dipped into her backpack and pulled out another baguette and split it in half, once again handing Ranma the larger half, she removed the blanket from her backpack and took a seat besides Ranma, leaning against the log, she draped the blanket over them, Ranma leaned into her and she pulled him in closer, bringing her arm around him, gently stroking the back of his head.

Nodoka was well aware that by now Genma would be looking for them but she doubted he'd ever expect or to think to look in China even if he found out about the boat she…err…borrowed. Besides Genma was the least of her worries, they were running low on food, the money they had was in yen, but she doubted it would be hard to get that changed once she found somewhere civilised that they could live without fear, but what about after that money was gone, even if she used her credit card it wouldn't last forever and if she used Genma would be able to find her, if the police got involved.

She let out a tired sigh before turning her gaze from Ranma to the fire, she felt her eyes get drawn into it as she slowly slipped into a daze, tomorrow she would have to keep an eye out for anything to eat while they continued to make their way through China. They had enough food to last them for at most a couple days but that would run out quickly, she needed to find somewhere they could get food.

Ranma began to stir, Nodoka turned back to her son to see he had fallen asleep and was now tossing and turning violently, mutterings of 'no' 'stay away' and many other things escaped his lips, Nodoka knew what he was dreaming of, the Neko-Ken and it didn't surprise her, it was one of the most traumatic things she'd ever seen or heard of.

"It's okay Ranma…you're safe…there are no cats, no cats…you're safe" Nodoka whispered in a motherly to trying to comfort Ranma, Nodoka's eye glowed crimson a symbol appeared in her eye, this was one of the many reasons she was going to help Ranma live a normal peaceful life, she knew how much been rejected could hurt, it was why her family had been so eager to get rid of her, marry her off and revive their honour, she was a monster, a demon, that's what her own family called her, they hid from the outside world because of it and abused her for it and there was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen to Ranma.

Nodoka was cursed with the eyes of a stigma much like Ranma only hers was relatively harmless, she wasn't an Alpha Stigma, no they could destroy anything and use any and all types of magic they are exposed to, she was not that, her stigma was known as the Ebra Crypt, it was little more than a limited psychic ability, she could see into people's dreams, that's all yet she was branded a monster a demon and has paid the price on a daily basis.

Nodoka created a small magic circle and used it to plunge Ranma into a peaceful dreamless sleep which she confirmed with her Stigma. "Don't worry Ranma I swear to any and all the Kami's in the sky I will protect you with my life, you won't endure anything like what I had to, I will protect you from the prejudice of the modern world and most of all I will protect you from yourself" Nodoka said, her voice remaining a whisper, she moved a stray hair from Ranma's face ad pulled him close before returning her gaze to the fire, a small tear sliding down her cheek as she remembered the hell that was her past, the hell she was going to protect Ranma from, she stared into the fire for hours until it was nothing more than embers in a black pile of soot before she felt sleep claim her but even in sleep she didn't weaken her hold on Ranma, she hugged him close and was never going to let him go.

A/N I am so sorry this is so short but I ran out of time, hope you all liked the chapter, plz review, open to suggestions as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma slowly stirred awake from the best sleep he'd had in a long time, for once he didn't dream of the demons within the pit, Ranma found himself leaning against his mother, he glanced up to see her slightly hunched over, eyes closed, keeping him close to her, Ranma snuggled against his mother, enjoying how safe he felt around her, unlike his father where all he felt was fear.

Nodoka's eyes fluttered open when she felt Ranma press against her; she glanced down at him lovingly, stroking the back of his head. The duo spent the next couple minutes just relaxing and enjoying each other's presence, how safe they felt away from the man who would beat them and torture them.

After a couple minutes Nodoka rose to her feet and began packing stuff back into her backpack, returning the canteens after they had, had their fill and refilled them, once they were ready they continued in the same direction they had been heading in before they stopped for the night.

"Where are we going mamma?" Ranma asked as he clutched Nodoka's hand and they continued on their journey, Nodoka didn't know how to answer that question, she had no idea where they were going and only had a basic grasp on the Chinese language since she studied it at school for a couple years.

"Wait and see" Nodoka replied, not even hinting at her uncertainty.

"Okay mamma" Ranma replied, smiling brightly as he looked up at his mother.

They travelled for a couple hours before coming to a stop at the foot of a mountain, Nodoka glanced round before letting out a tired sigh and turning back to Ranma.

"Okay Ranma I want you to pay attention to what I'm about to do and I want you to repeat it" Nodoka instructed in a calm motherly tone.

"Okay mamma" Ranma replied with a bright smile which Nodoka returned before bringing her hands in front of her chest in a prayer like position and began to focus her energies and soon a bright green magic circle appeared beneath her feet, a powerful gust erupting from it, Nodoka slowly lifted off the ground, her clothing swaying rapidly in the powerful wind then in a burst of speed she was fifty feet in the air, hovering in place looking down at Ranma, watching him closely.

Ranma glanced down, tunnelling his energy down into the magic circle and within seconds he was hovering opposite his mother.

'He really is an Alpha Stigma, that spell should of taken months of practise especially for someone of Ranma's age and yet he executed it perfectly his first time and quicker than I did' Nodoka thought to herself, a small smile grew on her face when she saw the huge smile on Ranma's face as he looked down at the ground, eyes filled with wonder.

"Good Ranma, now follow me" Nodoka stated before flying off in a random direction, Ranma was soon beside her, matching her speed perfectly, Nodoka made a mental note of this and would make sure to take into account when she taught him magic in a hopefully more stable living environment, his abilities seemed to be improving the more he practised, the magic circle he conjured was a lot faster than the one he had a couple days ago and was quite a bit stronger.

The two of them flew for half an hour before they came across a small market place, Nodoka grew a small smile "Follow me Ranma" Nodoka stated before gliding down and going in for a landing, she landed just outside the market, Ranma landed besides her, Nodoka turned to Ranma with a serious expression.

"Ranma stay close, do not let go of my hand and do not use any magic unless I tell you two and don't make eye contact with anyone" Nodoka warned, not wanting to take even the slightest risk of someone finding out what Ranma was.

"Okay mamma" Ranma replied as he took hold of Nodoka's hand, Nodoka increased her grip and they entered the market, which mostly consisted of small stalls, which didn't surprise her they were practically in the middle of nowhere, she was surprised to even find a market place but put it down to some villages nearby or something and they began to make their way through it, ignoring the odd stares they got from the 'locals' Nodoka approached a random stall it appeared to sell different types of fish.

[Excuse me sir you take yen?] Nodoka asked, hoping her Chinese didn't make her sound stupid, she could do simple phrases and a couple sentences but it was still limited, the man at the stall was old, he wore a dirty brown GI, his face riddled with wrinkles.

[No and nobody here will] he replied with a gruff voice and a somewhat apologetic expression, Nodoka let out a tied sigh, her gaze dropping before turning away and leaving the stall, when she was only a couple steps away from the stall when she felt something, she glanced over her shoulder.

Nodoka's eyes narrowed when she saw a young girl, probably around the same age as Ranma, she wore a dirty blue kimono and was of Japanese descent, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and obviously in dire need of a wash as did her skin, it was covered in dirt, scratches and bruises and so much more, her hands were about to enter her backpack having already opened it.

The young girl froze when she saw that she had been caught, she retracted her hands with incredible speed and took off running, hoping to get away before her victim would hurt her or hand her over to the authorities.

Nodoka began to chase after the girl, dragging Ranma behind her who was soon matching her pace, thanks to Genma's speed training, which consisted of tying a variety of meats to his body before tossing in front of some homeless, vicious, starving dogs that soon chased him, either he gave them the slip or they'd tear him apart and Ranma knew they would, he'd seen them do it to cats and weaker dogs.

Nodoka didn't know why she began chasing the girl, maybe it was her instincts telling her something was wrong, maybe she wanted a reason for the girl's actions, talk to her parents, she didn't know all she did know was that she was chasing the young girl through the market.

The young girl glanced back, gritting her teeth hard when she saw Nodoka hot on her tail, she made a quick and turn, showing her impressive agility as she made the sharp turn without stopping or even slowing down, she glanced back again, expecting to have at least put some distance between her and her would be victim only to find Nodoka was now only a couple paces behind her.

The girl's eyes widened and her whole body tensed as it froze when she felt Nodoka grab the back of her kimono and lift her off the ground, continuing her run for a couple steps as she slowed to a halt, with a slight movement of Nodoka's wrist the girl was soon facing them, quite some distance off the ground, Nodoka breathed heavily, sweating slightly.

"Who are you?" Nodoka asked, been the first question to pop into her head.

"Ukyo" she answered, in Ukyo's experience refusing to co-operate normally meant a severe beating within an inch of her life, especially if there was no escape.

"Ukyo, where are your parents, do they know what you are doing?" Nodoka asked, Ukyo's face hardened, which didn't go unnoticed by Nodoka or Ranma.

"My mother's dead and my father wouldn't care" Ukyo spat, her voice filled with venom, her gaze locked on the ground, refusing to look her captor in the eye.

"I'm sure he would" Nodoka replied in a near motherly tone, seeing that this was a rough spot with the girl and that she needed to be calm and gentle with this matter.

"No he wouldn't…it's because of him that I'm…here…with that monster" Ukyo spat.

"What do you mean?" Nodoka asked, suddenly very curious.

"My father had a gambling problem, he lost everything except our family kart and then…he met him…the gambling king or whatever he calls himself…he gambled and lost our kart but he didn't stop, even when all that was left was me, he wagered me and lost…that monster now owns me…I'm nothing but a possession to him, he abuses me…I've seen things no one should see…he's done things to me…he has me steal from people and if I fail to bring back a good amount he beats me" Ukyo spat, tears streaming down her cheeks as her whole body shook with rage and pain.

"Why don't you just run away?" Ranma asked, Ukyo moved her gaze from the ground to him, giving him a hard look, making eye contact only to be met with eyes filled with pain, sorrow and darkness that rivalled her own.

'Who ever this boy is he seems to have felt what I have felt' Ukyo thought to herself, pausing for a minute, before tarring her gaze away once again, the boy's eyes seemed to draw her in and it scared her how deep and dark those eyes were and yet how innocent they were.

"Like I didn't try…he finds me every time and beats me within an inch in my life when he found me…I wouldn't dare try it again" Ukyo stated, tears continuing to fall down her cheek.

"Come with us" Nodoka stated after Ukyo's words sunk in, Ukyo's eyes widened and her span round to face Nodoka.

"What?" Ukyo asked barley able to believe what she had heard.

"Come with us, you aren't some property to be gambled away, come with us and perhaps we can find a better life" Nodoka replied.

"But what about him?" Ukyo asked, referring to her 'owner' her eyes wide with fear at what he would do should he find them.

"If we ever meet I'll give him piece of my mind" Nodoka replied, bringing her spare hand over her shoulder and pulling out the Saotome honour blade a quarter way out to show what she meant before letting it slide back into its sheath, Ukyo's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"So you want to join us?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah!" Ukyo practically yelled, Nodoka then lowered Ukyo onto the ground.

"Glad to hear it, my name's Nodoka, this is my son Ranma" Nodoka introduced.

"Hey" Ranma greeted as he thrusted out his spare hand to Ukyo, who glanced at it for a second before giving Ranma a warm smile and taking his hand in friendship.

"Hi" Ukyo returned.

"So Ukyo how old are you?" Nodoka asked as she took Ukyo's hand and picked another random direction and walked back into the jungle like terrain since staying at the market wouldn't help them since they couldn't buy anything and she didn't want to deal with the man Ukyo spoke of.

"I'm six" Ukyo replied.

"Really? So is Ranma here" Nodoka replied with a warm smile and a motherly tone.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, plz review, open to suggestions as always, I know I made Ukyo's father look like someone on par with cannon Genma but he did make Ukyo live as a male and practically ruined her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Nodoka, Ranma and Ukyo were currently deep in a mountainous area of China, they had found some fire wood and made a small camp fire and used what remained of their food to make the most unusual 'stew' they had ever seen, they refilled their canteens in a nearby stream and were soon sat around their camp fire enjoying their meal.

"So Ukyo how'd you end up in China?" Nodoka asked, hoping to avoid an awkward silence.

"When the Gambling King won me he left Japan to find more victims, he'd been over most of Japan and parents of children had grown wise to his tricks and several rewards were put up for him so he couldn't even get a child's lunch money so he headed here to find more victims and I got dragged along" Ukyo explained, never moving her gaze from the centre of the small camp fire.

"Oh…I see" Nodoka sighed, they had been traveling through China for several weeks now and Ukyo had mostly kept to herself and when she was asked questions she would answer them directly, never giving away any information that wasn't needed, over this time Nodoka had trained them both in basic kendo and taught them a couple basic spells and some basic Chinese.

"Momma where are we going tomorrow?" Ranma asked, a large smile upon his face, he was the very picture of innocence despite the damage Genma had caused him.

"Well, I heard rumours of a village nearby hopefully we'll be able to rest there for a while" Nodoka responded.

"Okay…will there be kids my age we can play with?" Ranma asked, his smile never fading.

"Probably" Nodoka replied, which only caused Ranma's smile to widen.

'I just hope that village isn't just a rumour…I don't know how much longer we can keep this up' Nodoka thought to herself before letting out a tired sigh, they ate in silence for around half an hour before the next word was spoken.

"Ranma…how do you learn martial arts and magic circles so quickly?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know…I see it and I…just know it" Ranma admitted in a confused tone as his face expression became one of deep thought, looking so cute that Nodoka couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you think…you could help me and…I can help you with your Chinese?" Ukyo proposed, she was learning Chinese a lot easier than Ranma and her martial arts were coming easy due to her past training but in magic she was way behind and she hoped she and Ranma would be able to help each other out.

"Sure" Ranma laughed, Nodoka felt a warm smile grace her lips at seeing Ukyo coming out of her shell and that she and Ranma seemed to be getting along.

The Next Day…

Nodoka once again awoke before the two children and quickly and silently set about cleaning up the camp site, packing away what she could, making sure to leave nothing behind that they could use, refilled the canteens before returning them into her backpack, she placed the pack onto her back before turning to Ukyo and Ranma, they were currently sound asleep, beneath the blanket, hugging each other closely and Nodoka found herself wishing she had a camera, she couldn't believe how cute Ukyo and Ranma were and found herself regretting that she had to wake them up and wishing that she didn't but she knew if they wanted to get to the village that day they had to set off early.

Nodoka bent over and lightly shook the two of them, both groaned in displeasure as they slowly began to wake as they hugged closer to each other in one last attempt to remain asleep, Nodoka giggled at their antics but the two soon realized it wasn't a pillow they were hugging closer to them, their eyes slowly opened, Ukyo pushed away first, blushing deeply whereas Ranma just laughed, unlike Ranma Ukyo was a lot less innocent after what the Gambling King made her do on a night, she dared not even think of it.

"Come on you two we got to get going" Nodoka said as she slid her pack off and folded the blanket up before placing it into the backpack.

"But momma I'm still sleepy…" Ranma yawned as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

"But we have to get going if we want to have any chance at finding that village today" Nodoka reminded him.

"Aww" Ranma moaned, Nodoka smiled motherly at him as she took his hand before taking Ukyo's as well and heading further up the mountain trek, they travelled for several hours, not that they minded much the trio were used to such treks and weren't tiring out anytime soon but time was beginning to drag and soon Nodoka was asked the question that all parents dreaded.

"Are we there yet?" Ranma moaned.

"Not yet" Nodoka replied.

"How much longer?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know" Nodoka answered.

"When will we get there?" Ranma asked.

'Are these two tag teaming me?' Nodoka screamed within her mind.

"Wait and see" Nodoka responded, soon they came to a stop when the path began to slope down, before them a large valley, filled with small glistening pools with bamboo poles emerging from them, Nodoka spotted a small cabin in the valley.

'Maybe whoever lives there can help' Nodoka thought to herself.

"Momma can we go swimming?" Ranma asked excitedly.

"We'll see" Nodoka responded as they began to head down the trek, Nodoka noticed a sign in the 'distance' she could just make out the lettering…Jusenkyo.

A/N Sorry it's so short, hopefully chapters will start to get longer, a poll will be put up for curse options for Nodoka and Ukyo, Ukyo poll will be up from 14/04-28/04 and Nodoka's will be up from 30/04-15/05, plz review.


End file.
